


Maybe everyone secretly wants a GBF

by myprettycabinet



Category: G.B.F. (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprettycabinet/pseuds/myprettycabinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brent and Tanner kissed while drunk, and the next we see is them in bed the next morning. What did they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe everyone secretly wants a GBF

Brent found himself sitting on the curb in from of Tanner's house. He had left his house on foot quite drunk, with a mission in mind of screwing up that party everyone  _else_  was at. But, instead, his heart had softened when he made it near Tanner's house - the house where he'd spent so much time in his life. Resigned and slightly more sober, he had plopped himself down on the curb and decided to wait for Tanner to get home - assuming he wasn't already. He hated that the old adage, "absence makes the heart grow fonder" had proven to be too true to bear. He had always loved Tanner and had always modeled his dream guys off of him - tall, dark hair, quiet & smart…but this recent time apart was so much worse than any unrequited feelings in the past. At least Tanner was his loyal best friend then. Brent sighed to himself. And now he'd gone and fucked it all up to the point where they weren't  _even_  friends anymore. And that fact hurt more than anything.

He'd been caught up in thought deeply enough that he didn't notice Tanner walking down the middle of the street toward his house until he was only a few yards away. _God he looks good. Tight burgundy pant suits and polka dot dress shirts really work for him._ Tanner had his matching burgundy suit jacket slung casually over his shoulder,  _like a fucking catalog model_ , and he was walking very loosely…then Tanner saw him.

"Oh." he said matter-of-factly as his stopped, "…I….am… _drunk_." His manners made a lot more sense now.

"Me too!" Brent replied cheerfully. Granted, he wouldn't say he was  _drunk-drunk_  anymore, but he certainly couldn't legally drive. They both started giggling and Tanner came and sat down right next to Brent. Brent noted that Tanner could have sat a few inches further away, but currently he had sat down as close as physically possible without actually being in Brent's lap. Tanner's warmth and hard arm muscles felt too right rubbing and pressing up against Brent. He thought he wouldn't mind more of Tanner rubbing and pressing up against him, but that was a thought for when he was alone. And he smelled so good. The girls must've got him some nice cologne during their makeover.

"…Maybe everyone secretly wants a GBF - even moms." Tanner sounded so dejected, and Brent knew now was the time to apologize – to get his friend back. His stomach fluttered – what if Tanner didn't want to be his friend anymore?  _Well, here goes nothing…or everything…whatever._

"Right now I would just settle for like, a B.F.," he said, finally gathering the courage to look Tanner in the eye,  _God, his neck is amazing, I could just.._. Then Tanner chuckled.

"You mean like a best friend, or, like, a  _boyfriend_?" Brent presumed Tanner was asking teasingly, but his face was interestingly close.

_FUCK. Well, I'm not gonna lie. Fuck._

"Either, or…" Brent looked down at the lack of space between the two of them, "…or both." Because it was true. Brent looked up and felt his eyes were glued to Tanner's lips, he ripped them away long enough to look Tanner in the eye and then right back to them. He didn't look upset or even unaffectionate. He had that look…that determined look, that he got. He almost looked lIke this was all good news. But that could've just been Brent projecting.

Tanner had been swaying this whole time, but this time it felt like he was leaning in. Brent had to shake that thought,  _he's not going to kiss me,_  but it soon became apparent that he really was,  _shit, he is going to kiss me!_ Brent whipped his head back toward Tanner.

And when their lips met, everything was right again - everything was connected like a puzzle. It was like the planets had aligned, it was like they were  _made_  to kiss each other. His lips were so soft, and they both instinctively opened up to allow each other in, Tanner's tongue teased Brent's just ever so slightly. He was making the sweetest, sexiest little breathy noises that Brent wanted to hear for the rest of his life. He wanted so badly to move his hand from his knee and touch Tanner - anywhere. But he didn't want to scare him off. Soon, though, Tanner's hand lifted to caress his jaw, with his thumb on Brent's throat, and he couldn't take it anymore. A tiny moan escaped his throat and he lifted his right hand to slide up Tanner's back, landing on Tanner's neck.

Tanner grabbed Brent's left knee and pulled it towards him a bit as he started to press Brent backwards onto the grass. As his back hit the soft, slightly damp grass, Tanner's legs were between his, spreading them apart. Tanner was above him, his hands on either side of his head. Pressing his body down onto Brent, he gave a devilish grin, and swooped down and claimed his mouth again, the kiss becoming more and more deep. The whole action had made Brent harder than he could ever remember. He reached his arms around Tanners waist and up his back to his shoulder blades and pulled him even closer. Nothing had ever felt so good and exciting as his, and from the constant tiny sounds from Tanner, he was enjoying it too. When Tanner pressed his hips down onto Brent's, he could feel how hard Tanner was as well, causing both boys to moan into each other's mouths. However, the shock of it also jolted Brent and suddenly he felt like they were doing this in a rather inappropriate place.

Ripping his face away from Tanner's, Brent gasped out, "We shouldn't do this on your front lawn!" Tanner had started pressing wet kisses into his neck and murmured in agreement. Kissing him one last time, Tanner pulled back onto his knees into a standing position, only to almost fall right back over. The two giggled drunkenly, and Brent had a fleeting thought of whether or not Tanner would even remember this in the morning - or if he even would. But then Tanner was pulling him by the hand to his front door and kissing him before unlocking it, and whispering into Brent's mouth that he had always thought this would never happen, and, grinning, Brent couldn't imagine how he could forget this.

They quietly stumbled up the stairs to Tanner's room, and as soon as the door was shut, Tanner had Brent pushed up against it, passion back at full force. Brent let out a low, breathy moan, his hands on Tanner's chest - the smell and feel of Tanner was almost overwhelming.

"I've fantasized about this," Brent admitted as Tanner's lips moved to Brent's neck and his warm hands began to push his overshirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Tanner moaned and whispered into Brent's ear, "Really?" This was the Tanner Brent knew, the slightly insecure boy who needed him to reassure him. And Brent loved playing that part, and had missed it more that he could possibly convey.

"Oh God, yes, Tanner," he gasped, partially because, well,  _duh_ , and partially because Tanner had nipped his neck gently, right as his hand went to undo Brent's belt.

"I want these  _off_  of you." Tanner said petulantly, undoing the zipper and pushing his pants down. Brent, stepping out of his jeans, all of a sudden felt like he had to pick up the slack his end, and attacked Tanner's mouth and undoing his belt and pants. Moving the pants past his hips, Brent was made aware of Tanner's erection straining against his tight briefs. Brent delicately ran the tip of his middle finger up the bottom of the shaft, and Tanner made a lovely whimpering sound, his head falling back. Brent pushed the pants down, lowering himself with them to help Tanner step out of them.

Brent marveled at the musculature of his best friend's legs. They were so toned and manly, and Brent couldn't help but inhale Tanner's scent and lick a stripe up his inner thigh on his way back up to Tanner's lips. Strong arms enveloped him and Tanner's mouth and tongue were once again on Brent's, stroking and sucking. Brent pushed him backwards towards the bed, and they fell back onto it, Brent straddling Tanner thighs.

Tanner's hands making their way up his legs, Brent unbuttoned Tanner's dress shirt, and slid it as far off his chest as he could. He pushed his palms up and down Tanner's bare chest and his four-pack, whispering, "so beautiful…" He looked into Tanner's heavy-lidded eyes, and seeing such affection in them, he leaned down and kissed him tenderly, this time, feeling overwhelmed with the emotion himself. Tanner's wandering fingers found the hem of his t-shirt, and Brent, taking the hint, pulled it off himself.

"You're so sexy," Tanner whispered hoarsely up to Brent, hand trailing down his stomach, "I just wanna…" and he reached around with both hands and grabbed Brent's underwear-clad ass, and pulling his hips to meet his, and Brent felt he could come right then. Tanner was so hard, and his cock felt so good pressed up against his own equally hard length with only their underwear between them. Brent began to slowly push his body up and then back down, rubbing their cocks together, and Tanner made that amazing whimper again. Tanner leaned up to meet Brent's lips, and Brent pushed his shirt the rest of the way off Tanner's shoulders, Tanner whipping it to the floor as Brent pushed him back down, kissing him fervidly, picking the rhythm of their thrusts back up.

"Tanner," Brent gasped breathily into Tanner's mouth, propping himself up with his hands on either side of Tanner's head, only barely able to speak in rhythm with their thrusting, "I can't … quite…handle…how much…I want you…always have." Tanner crashed his mouth back onto Brent's, rolling the two over, Tanner now fully between Brent's legs, pressing against him everywhere. Tanner had slid his forearms underneath Brent's shoulders and had buried his fingers into Brent's hair, cupping his head. They kissed fiercely - it was messy and wet and  _so fucking hot,_  Brent managed to think. He loved that Tanner was stronger than he was, and that he had him trapped. _Tanner is so butch when he's drunk_ , Brent thought,  _this is amazing_.

Brent inhaled raggedly as Tanner's hand stickily made its way down his torso, hooking his thumb under the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down just far enough to free Brent's leaking erection. Brent reciprocated by dipping his hand down the back of Tanner's briefs, pulling them down with it. Then, with his fingers under the elastic, he brought them around, and clumsily pulled them down over Tanner's cock, reached back around and dug his fingers into Tanner's ass cheek, pulling his naked cock back down hard against his own.

_FUCK._

It was so good – skin on skin. Tanner was spilling out a litany of whimpers and gasps, thrusting hard and increasingly faster against Brent, his hands back in Brent's hair. It was like they were fucking, and it was all getting to be too much. Brent hooked his legs behind Tanner's knees and used the leverage to thrust up in time with Tanner. He could feel the wet tip of Tanner's dick, sliding against his own, and then Tanner began whimpering Brent's name, "Brent, Brent, Brent." and of all the times in his life he heard Tanner say his name, it had never sounded like that, and then, "m'coming, gonna come" and Tanner kissed him again, hard enough to bruise, and his fluid erupted onto his abdomen in violent spasms, creating a lubricated surface, and the feeling of Tanner burying himself in his neck and the sound of his orgasm pushed Brent over the edge as well and exploded, coming and coming, mixing with Tanner, grinding up against him with every pulse.

The rode their orgasms out together, Tanner finally collapsing momentarily on top of Brent, long enough to sigh in satisfaction and to kiss Brent gently on his neck, then he rolled off of him, onto his back, and Brent was suddenly cold.

Tanner giggled, and repeated his earlier line, "I can't believe you walked all the way to my house."

"That's all you have to say?" Brent laughed, as he sat up, looking for a towel to clean the two up with.

"I love you, Brent," Tanner mumbled in reply as Brent wiped his torso off. He sat up, put his dress shirt back on, buttoning a few buttons, and fell back, passing out.

Brent tossed the used towel to the floor, put his shirt back on, and did the same.


End file.
